<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't We All Deserve A Love Like This by Rosey_Peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947041">Don't We All Deserve A Love Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach'>Rosey_Peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so this is my first ever attempt at writing a RPF and I have held off, feeling slightly odd about writing about people who exist, rather than TV characters.</p><p>This idea first popped into my head, months ago and it just wouldn't leave...</p><p>I have gone down a very different road to all other RPF I have read, not to take away from those, they are hot as fuck but I just felt like exploring the idea of exploring what could actually happen.</p><p>Thanks so much to pine67 for being so supportive and encouraging!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so this is my first ever attempt at writing a RPF and I have held off, feeling slightly odd about writing about people who exist, rather than TV characters.</p><p>This idea first popped into my head, months ago and it just wouldn't leave...</p><p>I have gone down a very different road to all other RPF I have read, not to take away from those, they are hot as fuck but I just felt like exploring the idea of exploring what could actually happen.</p><p>Thanks so much to pine67 for being so supportive and encouraging!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Dan boarded the Air Canada plane and wondered how much longer he could continue to use this service. Not that he wanted to admit to being ‘famous’ or anything ridiculous and he loved meeting genuine fans at the airports, but with the amount he flew between LA and Toronto nowadays he probably should find a more private route. There was only economy on this flight but he did upgrade to ‘economy comfort’ which included checked baggage and access to a lounge, as well as a seat with extra legroom, a whole 10cm more!</p><p class="p1">He got himself sorted, setting his AirPods, iPhone and mask on the armrest table. He stowed his carryon in the overhead locker and settled into the fairly comfortable seat. He put on his mask (he did not want aeroplane germs, thank you very much!) and replaced his sunglasses with his new favourite DL Whitehall frames, in matte tobacco and found an audiobook to listen to, ready for the flight and determined to stick to his promise to his friends, mainly Emily, to actually rest for a few hours. </p><p class="p1">He zoned out as the plane started to fill around him and even switched his phone to ‘airplane mode’ to stop the influx of emails, texts and notifications. He really must find out how to restrict some of them further. Dan was enjoying his book, finally getting a chance to listen to Michelle Obama’s ‘Becoming’ when he was interrupted.</p><p class="p1">“Oh excuse me, I uhh, that is my seat. Sorry to disturb you.” Dan huffed slightly but smiled at his fellow passenger, for his politeness and made to stand, so he could pass and sit in the other chair, by the window. Dan settled back into his seat and tried to ignore the hustle and bustle coming from the man next to him, wishing he would just sit down.</p><p class="p1">“Sorry, I forgot to get my book out of my bag, do you mind?” Dan audibly sighed but stood once more to let the man pass. He decided to retrieve his journal from his own carry on whilst he was disturbed and waited patiently for, whatever his name was to finish faffing with his carry on. Dan retrieved his journal and pen, just in case inspiration hit him and then followed the man back into their seats and once again settled himself and turned his audio book back on.</p><p class="p1">The only thing Dan didn’t like about priority boarding was the amount of time he was required to sit on the plane before taking off but eventually they were in the air and the stewards had already been up and down the aisle with complimentary soft drinks. He checked his phone for the time and saw that they were less than an hour into the flight, it wasn’t a particularly long journey but any amount of time in the air when you were a nervous flyer was too much and Dan really missed the solid weight and loyal company of Redmond, who was staying in LA with Salva, as he was just in Toronto for the weekend for his Dad’s 73rd Birthday. Then he was back in LA for the week before flying back home for the Christmas holidays. He was annoyed that he couldn’t just stay in Toronto but he had an important meeting with the network bosses in LA on the 20th, to discuss the airdate for the Schitt’s Creek special, made by his great friend Amy. She had done a really fantastic job with it and he was determined for it to be shown straight after the finale aired, Dan felt he owed that to the fans.</p><p class="p1">That is when it happened, the plane suddenly lurched and Dan gripped the armrest tightly, thankful he had only asked for a bottle of water, when it landed in his lap. He heard several expletives from all around and silenced his phone. He was used to a little bit of turbulence and assumed that it was just a bit, rougher, currently but that was all it was, but as he surveyed his fellow passengers realised more than a few of them looked panicked. Fuck. As he glanced across to his neighbour Dan realised he had not got off lightly and saw his buttoned shirt was covered in orange juice. Dan felt for him and handed over his napkin, although knew it was probably a lost cause.</p><p class="p1">“Here, you can wear this, give yours a chance to dry” Dan handed over a plain white t-shirt, that he always had packed in his carry on for emergencies.</p><p class="p1">“T-thank you, so much. I’ll er, just go and change.” He passed by him and as he did Dan couldn’t help himself and glanced down and found himself semi admiring the slight frame and toned muscles (much more toned than he was currently) of his travelling companion.</p><p class="p1">Dan decided to stretch his legs a little as he waited but soon returned to his seat when he felt some rumbles and as he sat down the seatbelt sign flashed on. He wondered what was taking the man so long but it was apparent when he returned, a minute later that he had been ushered out of the toilet half way through rinsing out his shirt, which was now extremely damp and still had an orange hue.</p><p class="p1">“I planned to dry it a little, but I was told to return to my seat. Thanks again for the loan…” He gestured for Dan to tell him his name as he hung the wet shirt on the little hook of the seat in front.</p><p class="p1">“Dan.” He stuck out his hand to be polite, his Nana’s words ringing through his ears and just as he was about to find out his name there was another almighty lurch.</p><p class="p1">“Fuck! Sorry, but what the hell, turbulence isn’t meant to be so violent, surely?!” Dan looked into the bright blue eyes and saw that they were panicked.</p><p class="p1">“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. As I am sure you are aware we are experiencing some turbulence at the moment, but rest assured all is fine but I do ask that you remain seated with your seatbelts fastened. I will update you when I can, cabin crew prepare to be seated. Thank you.” Dan looked around widely, reminding himself more and more of David Rose as he tried very hard to remain calm.</p><p class="p1">“Well that doesn’t sound too good.” Mr-no-name stated and Dan nodded solemnly. It was then that he remembered he had another diazepam that he could take, his doctor had prescribed him a slightly higher dose now that he was flying more often. He swallowed it down with a big gulp of water and hoped it would soon take effect.</p><p class="p1">It must have worked because the next thing Dan knew is that he was being tapped on the shoulder by a steward. He looked around and realised at once that they were on the ground and a quick peep out of the window told him it was Pearson International. He had arrived in Toronto, his hometown and it appeared his neighbour had already left; as had the entire aeroplane, judging by the eerie quiet, and that’s when Dan noticed it.</p><p class="p1">“What the actual fuck?!”</p><p class="p1">“Sorry.” He immediately apologised to the steward, who rightfully looked shocked at the outburst.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t suppose you can give me the name of the guy who was in this seat can you?” The steward looked genuinely bothered that they couldn’t help as they shook their head.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry sir, I cannot give out personal information.” Dan thought as much but was still a little disappointed; oh well, at least he had his unnamed companions number, assuming it was correct! Unfortunately for Dan it was written on the t-shirt, his white Rick Owens t-shirt to be totally accurate. Dan quickly filled in his declaration card and gathered up his belongings, keen to get off the plane as soon as possible.</p><p class="p1">“I love your show by the way, I always watch it when I have the opportunity. Could I, would you mind if we took a selfie?” Dan smiled and whilst he’d rather not have his photo taken after four plus hours in the air and a scary ordeal, however, as always he obliged, shocked as ever that anyone had even watched Schitt’s Creek!</p><p class="p1">“Of course.” He leant forwards, aware that he probably should have quickly spritzed some cologne on and beamed in front of the steward’s smartphone, at least smiling on command came much more naturally now.</p><p class="p1">“Thank you so much, I am a very proud Canadian.” Dan smiled and packed up his things, agreeing with the steward.</p><p class="p1">As he made his way through the airport, he was very thankful to be able to skip the first step of identification and moved through to baggage reclaim he turned his phone back on and was at once bombarded with a flurry of notifications. He found his bag instantly, it was the only one processing slowly around the belt and he grabbed it, at the same time as booking an Uber, to take him to his parents house in Rosedale. Finally though the CBSA checkpoint, he was recognised by one inspectors and thankfully didn’t have to have his bag searched. He then stowed his travel documents and ID away, and made his way out through the airport to his, thankfully, awaiting car.</p><p class="p1">Once settled, he first scrolled through his texts, letting Emily and Salva know he had arrived and then text Sarah to let them know his eta. It was only as he popped onto Instagram to while away the journey that he thought of the bunched up t-shirt and pulled it out to enter the number in his phone. He told himself he wasn’t going to text or call, he just wanted to preserve the information, because his t-shirt was sadly headed for the bin. However he could not focus on anything and before he knew what he was doing had written and sent a text!</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Text: Hi, this is Dan, from the plane journey from hell. I hope this is your actual number, if it isn’t I’m sorry to whoever receives this text. But what the fuck possessed you to scrawl all over a t-shirt, kindly loaned to you by me, in your hour of need?! I feel like you should owe me, but I don’t want to admit how much it cost, however you could at least tell me your name… DL</b>
</p><p class="p1">As he re-read it he felt awful, how rude, it was only a t-shirt! He also realised with a sudden jab to his stomach he had signed off as DL, not that it told anyone anything but it was another link to his Dad, his eyewear line and just generally made him more ‘discoverable’. Oh well, he couldn’t do anything about it now. He was surprised as a response pinged back almost immediately.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Text: Hi Dan, I’m Luke, I am very sorry about your t-shirt, if I had known it was so important to you I might have thought twice. I just wanted to leave you my number, in the hopes we could get to know each other a little better? I will of course pay for a replacement. Luke</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Text: and you couldn’t find a piece of paper? Or asked for some?? I had a journal ffs!</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Text: I didn’t want to touch that, it’s very personal…</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Text: and my t-shirt isn’t I suppose?!</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Text: Well I wanted to be memorable, guess it kinda worked?!</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Text: Unbelievable!</b>
</p><p class="p1">Dan realised their messages had instantly turned from fairly formal to extremely chatty, almost flirty and he found himself more and more drawn to <em>Luke</em>.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Text: It’s fine, you’ll just have to live with the knowledge that you defaced a brand new Rick Owens t-shirt.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Text: Must be fancy, I’ve never heard of them!</b>
</p><p class="p1">Dan scoffed, he knew he was more interested in fashion than a lot of people but he assumed Rick Owens was a big enough label that everyone had heard of them, clearly not, unless this Luke was messing with him, although maybe not, as Dan hadn’t noticed any recognisable labels as part of his rather Patrick inspired ensemble.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Text: Jesus, I just looked up your fancy label, $500 for a t-shirt?! Clearly someone is succeeding at life!</b>
</p><p class="p1">This made Dan laugh out loud, he supposed his had definitely taken a huge upturn recently, with the ABC deal still fresh in his mind and the final series of his show about to air in several countries around the world.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Text: Professionally maybe…</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Text: Sounds intriguing… Where are you headed in snowy Canada? </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Text: I’m still in Toronto, nearly there in fact. Rain check?</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Text: Sure, I meant what I said, I’d like to get to know you better Dan.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Dan grinned as he stowed his phone in his jeans pocket and grabbed his bags, as the car pulled up outside the familiar sight of his parents house. It felt good to be home. Hugs and hello’s exchanged with his family, Dan had luxuriated in the huge claw foot tub and made sure to moisturise thoroughly, recycled aeroplane air reeked havoc with his skin and he fell into his bed, thankful to stretch out after a hell of a day and for the first time in a long while, sleep found him easily.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Text: Morning sunshine, have you forgiven me yet?!</b>
</p><p class="p1">Dan read the text and tucked the smile away that appeared in his lips without his knowledge, he really was struggling not to get a ‘Patrick’ vibe from Luke and wondered if he was just messing with him. He certainly seemed to be able to tease Dan in the way Patrick trolled David.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Text: Possibly… I am not making any promises though. Good morning : )</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Text: Oh good, I’ll take it, I really am sorry, I don’t know what possessed me to do what I did, I am normally much more level headed/responsible/boring…</b>
</p><p class="p1">Dan laughed again and turned over to lay on his other side, and noticed yet more similarities between the made up character on screen and the very real (he hoped anyway) Luke… somebody!</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Text: By the way I am in London, so about 2 hours from Toronto. I don’t suppose you are free tonight?</b>
</p><p class="p1">Dan didn’t quite know how to answer, he wanted to meet Luke, properly but there was absolutely no way he would be able to sneak away this weekend, no, it was his Dad’s Birthday, family was the priority. He would be back in a week, maybe he could meet Luke then, assuming he was home for the holidays.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Text: I would love to but I haven’t got time this weekend, it’s a flying visit (no pun intended) for my Dad’s Birthday. I’ll be back next week, for the holidays... perhaps we can meet up then?</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Text: No worries, completely understandable, rain check? :P</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Text: I’ll make it work : )</b>
</p><p class="p1">Dan realised, again, that he was giving away more details about himself... When would he learn?! Just as he groaned from his lack of filter, he heard a gentle knock and motioned for his Mom (only she knocked like that) to come in.</p><p class="p1">“Morning kiddo, how are you after your horrible flight, did you sleep well?” Dan should hate the term of endearment and would, if it was used by anyone other than his Mom. However she had always called him ‘kiddo’ and it just became their thing, even Sarah was never referred to by the same name.</p><p class="p1">“I’m good thanks Mom, pleased to be home, can’t wait for next week, when I can be here for more than a few hours.” Dan stretched and Deb surveyed him and decided to not voice her concerns about how hard he was working or how much travelling he was doing currently. She and Eugene had both been so pleased when he said he was coming home; thrilled he had made the effort to be here for his Dad, family still came first for their wonderfully successful son.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll leave you to freshen up, I’m about to make pancakes.” She pecked a kiss to his forehead and he leaned into it. Dan was close to all of his family, he, Sarah and his Dad had worked together very well for the past 7 years but he and his Mum had always shared a special bond.</p><p class="p1">As he washed his face and brushed his teeth he thought about how ‘normal’ life was in Canada, how his parents still refused to have any household staff and he wanted to be the same; it was what he had always known. They spent the day together, just the four Levy’s and wandered around the neighbourhood, walking the newly adopted pup, spaniel/dachshund cross, Cody. He was completely adorable and Dan was in love and could not wait to introduce Redmond to him next week. They discussed anything and everything as they walked, catching up on each other’s lives and glad to be basically left alone, and that was one of the things Dan missed out about Canada, people knew about the show and were proud of it, but treated them like everyone else, exactly how they all preferred it. It had been a tough decision to move to LA, his heart would always be in Toronto and he was keen to buy an apartment, so he would always have roots but professionally he felt he needed to be in the States and LA specifically. He did not miss Canadian winters though as he bundled up in his thick wooden scarf.</p><p class="p1">“Is that from Rose Apothecary, one of the Afghan throws?!” Sarah asked and Dan was impressed she recognised it, as she never filmed in the store location and actually only stepped foot on that set on their last day of using it.</p><p class="p1">“Yes it is, one of many mementoes from the store. Me and Noah basically cleared the set and I think Emily and Annie might have taken a candle or something.” Dan smiled at the memory, he missed them all so much. They were in constant communication through text and the odd FaceTime but it wasn’t the same.</p><p class="p1">“So who is coming this evening?” Dan asked his parents, keen to get back to the reason for his brief visit.</p><p class="p1">It turned out it was all the usual crew, friends built from a lifetime in the same city and small Canadian comedy TV network. Dan and Sarah had grown up with legends at their home, not knowing them as anything other than “Marty” or “Catherine” only when Dan had gone to film school had he realised the full extent of his parent’s and their friends’ fame.   </p><p class="p1">The party, more like an informal dinner party of intimate friends was a huge success and all the usual stories of the past had been shared, laughter ringing through the house. Dan had caught up with Catherine and her husband Bo and was slightly disappointed that the rest of Schitt’s Creek cast and crew had not been invited but he supposed he could not always expect to socialise with them.</p><p class="p1">All too soon he was back in an Uber and en route to the airport once more, hoping for a much less turbulent flight, in more ways than one! He and Luke had exchanged a couple more texts and Dan planned to meet with most of his friends for dinner when he was back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the next chapter!</p><p>I just want to thank you all for the kudos and lovely comments :-) </p><p>I wasn't sure about how this story idea would be received but I am glad that we all seem to want Dan to be happy :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>Chapter 2</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">It was now that strange time in between Christmas and New Year and Dan had officially signed off, all the networks were closed, everything was ready for Season 6 to launch on 7th January and he was determined to spend time with his friends and family. He had seen everyone, had dinner or drinks or both with all of them at all of his favourite restaurants in Toronto. He had met Noah and Clare at Branca, opened by his high school friend James a few years ago and he hoped to have found Noah’s limit of meat! It was a Brazilian-Argentinian fusion of BBQ meat and that was essentially the entire menu.</p><p class="p3">Now though he wasn’t with friends that knew him well, he was with a date, Luke to be precise. He had invited him to Patois, his favourite restaurant in Toronto and the first stop for anyone visiting from out of town, for tourists it was the CN Tower and maybe Rogers Stadium, for visitors of Dan Levy it was a food and drink tour! They had agreed to meet just outside the restaurant and as Dan approached in his Uber was thrilled to see Luke standing outside, he hadn’t been stood up, always a plus.</p><p class="p3">“Luke, hi!” Dan walked forwards and greeted him with a brief hug, friendly, could be flirty but he felt it set the mood more than a handshake; they had been talking too much, moving way beyond handshakes.</p><p class="p3">“Hi Dan, it’s so good to see you!” Luke beamed and Dan gestured for him to go into the restaurant as he held open the door. </p><p class="p3">“Hi Dan, we have the table in the corner set aside for you both. My name is Carrie and I will be your server this evening.” Dan nodded at Carrie and noted Luke’s look of amusement.</p><p class="p3">“A regular then?”</p><p class="p3">“I love Patois, it is Chinese-Jamaican, the food is delicious and unique and the experience is really fun; you’ll see.” Luke grinned as he sat down and immediately began to survey the menu.</p><p class="p3">“Do you mind if I make a suggestion? I think we should get the whole shebang, it is literally two of everything on the menu, including my personal favourite, the Chinese pineapple bun burger!” Dan beamed and Luke grinned back at him. He briefly suggested the feast for 1-2 people but Dan pointed out it was much less value for money and that they could just take any leftovers home with them.</p><p class="p3">“Go for it!” Luke laughed and Dan ordered the whole shebang along with the hibiscus negroni to drink.</p><p class="p3">They chatted about silly little things as they waited for Carrie to bring their drinks and then their food before they got down to proper conversation. Luke made many appreciative noises as he tucked into each individual food item in front of them.</p><p class="p3">“This is so good, well ordered, I wish I never doubted you.”</p><p class="p3">“You doubted me? I think you should trust me implicitly, as I so readily forgave you for the t-shirt…” Dan quirked his right eyebrow and smirked into his burger, which was even better than he remembered. All the different tastes and textures exploding on his tongue.</p><p class="p3">“I will never be forgiven for that will I?”</p><p class="p3">“Perhaps, I suppose I can be thankful that it brought us together…” Dan felt his phone buzz again and wished he had turned it to silent rather than vibrate, it had been distracting him all night. He excused himself to the bathroom, to wash his hands and find out what was so damn important. It turned out it was only his friends asking how his ‘big date’ was going, he sent a few hurried replies back to a chosen few, certain the message would be passed around, he had not had a date in a long time! </p><p class="p3">Luke smiled as he sat back down and Dan noticed a lot of the food had disappeared, before he could question its whereabouts Luke explained that Carrie had offered to pack the rest of it and had left them the menu’s, to decide if they wanted dessert. </p><p class="p3">“Oh yes, two orders of the cookie butter French toast, it is to die for!” Luke smirked and never before had met someone so enthralled by food and fashion in equal measure.</p><p class="p3">Once completely stuffed and the hefty bill paid by Dan, Luke had argued with him but Dan insisted, it had been his idea, so was the right thing to do but more importantly he wanted to. They stepped out onto the bustling street and both all of a sudden seemed at a loss for words.</p><p class="p3">“Did, do you maybe want to get another drink, I know a great place. Just a few minutes walk away…” Dan asked, nervous again, keen for their night not to end here.</p><p class="p3">“I’d love to, what about all of this though?” Luke motioned to the paper bags filled with takeout dishes. Dan  already had the solution and as if by magic a car turned up.</p><p class="p3">“Please take these bags to this address, they’ll be expecting it, thank you.” Luke laughed as Dan shut the door on the confused driver and Dan felt a little embarrassed, he knew it was a ‘celebrity’ move but they didn’t want to lug food around with them, that would then have to go to waste. He quickly text Sarah to ask her to place it all in the fridge before returning his attention to his date.</p><p class="p3">“Smooth, very smooth Mr Levy.” Dan looked up shocked, they hadn’t discussed either of their families and he had almost forgotten Luke may not recognise him, they were just Dan and Luke.</p><p class="p3">“How long have you known?”</p><p class="p3">“I knew who you were, of course I did, I mean the eyebrows alone give away who your father is but I didn’t want to approach you based on the fact you are some mega star. I assumed, perhaps wrongly that you would rather be treated like any other human being, not some ‘celebrity’…” Dan was lost for words, what was it about this slightly irritating but none the less completely accurate man that just seemed to ‘get him’ so fucking well?!</p><p class="p3">“Black Hoof Cocktail Bar is great; it’s like stepping into a different time. The decor is amazing, it’s always warm and cozy, the drinks are fantastic and they play good music. It’s a fun place for a few drinks and less than 10 minutes in that direction.” Dan motioned up the street and as he lowered his hand, Luke slipped his hand in his. They both looked down and then Dan entwined their fingers, both men beamed as they walked up Dundas Street West.</p><p class="p3">All too soon they reached the bustling bar and this time Luke held the door open for Dan and they stepped inside the busy cocktail lounge. They made their way straight to the bar and ordered a ‘Jalisco Snap for 2’ which Dan assured Luke was like a more citrusy, spicy and almost smokey cousin of the margarita. It proved very popular and whilst Luke would have been happy to keep drinking them all night, he also wanted to try some of the other seasonal drinks on offer. They continued to chat as they drank, moving onto their families and Dan learned that Luke had two sisters, one of whom was his twin. That he had lost his Dad when he was a child and was extremely close to his Mom.</p><p class="p3">“Me too, Mom’s are just the best!” Dan was very aware of how tipsy he had become, even with a full stomach and was keen to spend the night with Luke, he didn’t want to drink too much more.</p><p class="p3">“Just one more?” He asked loudly, so loudly he could easily be heard above the music but Luke just grinned.</p><p class="p3">“Hoof Manhattan for 2, us two please?” </p><p class="p3">“ID please?” The barman asked and Dan, in his tipsy state, was thrilled.</p><p class="p3">“Don’t you know who that is?! Dan Levy! Creator, writer, director, actor <em>and</em> showrunner on Schitt’s Creek!” Another, younger barman suddenly announced to the room and Dan blushed scarlet.</p><p class="p3">“Let’s get out of here…” Luke whispered and Dan felt himself pulled out of the bar and back out onto the street, but then Luke pushed him down the side alley of the bar.</p><p class="p3">“You are a very accomplished man; creator.” Luke leant in and Dan felt his lips press intently into his.</p><p class="p3">“Writer.” Another kiss.</p><p class="p3">“Director.” Luke moved to Dan’s neck.</p><p class="p3">“Actor.” Dan shivered as he felt little pecks along his collar bone.</p><p class="p3">“A<em>nd</em> showrunner!” Luke’s lips met his once more and this time he didn’t move away.</p><p class="p3">Dan felt conflicted, he wanted to take Luke home and thoroughly ravish him, but it felt it was less than ideal to go back to his parents house. Not that they would mind, but it didn’t feel suitable somehow. Then he remembered he had many hotels at his disposal, and booked the gold suite at Fairmont Royal York in less than a few minutes, with an Uber due in four! He then rattled off texts to his family and received instant responses from his sister and Mom.</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Text: Brilliant! Have fun!! I’ll take Red out for a quick walk. S x</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Text: Oh how lovely sweetheart, have fun and stay safe. Mom xx</b>
</p><p class="p3">“All sorted, care to join me for the night?” Dan looked back to Luke and witnessed something that looked like reverence.</p><p class="p3">“That, was seriously impressive Mr Levy!” Luke leant in and kissed him deeply. Dan wasn’t that fond of the nickname as it reminded him too much of his Dad but he would let it slide, for now.</p><p class="p3">They made out in the Uber and reached the hotel within minutes, Dan had booked them in online and set their room to ‘do not disturb’. He walked straight up to the concierge desk and collected his key with quick reference to his booking number, Luke continued to be impressed, the smoothness of it all. All too quickly Dan strode back to him, took his hand and they made their way to the elevator.</p><p class="p3">Dan rounded on Luke once inside and the number had been pressed for the 11th floor. Luke made to grab his ass and Dan pulled away, spouting apologies.</p><p class="p3">“I have no ass whatsoever, more a back that just splits into legs!”</p><p class="p3">“Feels pretty good to me, c’mere.” Luke pulled him close once more and plunged his tongue into Dan’s slightly open mouth.</p><p class="p3">Neither were particularly aware of reaching the required floor or their room but they must have made it because very quickly both of them were stripped of all their clothes and rutting hard against each other in the doorway between the bedroom and lounge area.</p><p class="p3">“B-bed.” Dan stuttered out, pushing Luke back towards the king.</p><p class="p3">Once perched over him he adjusted his rhythm to allow for the soft mattress and hoped it was much more comfortable for Luke. He didn’t seem to care where they were though, if the moans of delight and pleasure were anything to go by. Dan may not have had a real date and definitely nothing like a boyfriend for a good few years now, but he knew how to be an attentive partner and was confident enough in his abilities, it was one area he didn’t continually second guess himself.</p><p class="p3">“Are you happy like this, I don’t mind switching?” He asked, very aware that everyone tended to have a preference, even if they were versatile.</p><p class="p3">“This is perfect, Dan, fuck me!” Dan felt his dick harden even more, not sure it would be possible and made to don a condom as quickly as possible.</p><p class="p3">Soon they were kissing passionately whilst Dan rocked in and out of Luke, aided by copious amounts of lube. Both glistened with sweat at their rapid launch into sex and Dan, even though he was enjoying himself immensely was a little disappointed their pent up feelings had led them here so quickly. He knew it was going to be over all too soon and with that thought promptly came into the condom.</p><p class="p3">“Shall I, do you want me to..?” Dan offered, and Luke grinned and kissed him.</p><p class="p3">“No need.” It was then Dan realised, a little smugly that he had caused Luke to cum without even touching him, an ego boost if ever there was one.</p><p class="p3">“You’re amazing Mr Levy.” Dan squirmed, he had to tell Luke, before he was stuck with the nickname forever. Not that he thought this would go on forever, he hadn’t mastered the art of a long term relationship. Not since the disaster in his past, the one he wasn’t allowed to discuss.</p><p class="p3">“Luke, I don’t mean this to sound crass but can you please not call me that? It’s just it reminds me far too much of my Dad…” Luke blushed and apologised but Dan shushed him with a peck to his very kissable lips.</p><p class="p3">Luke stated he was going to quickly freshen up and left Dan flopped down in the bed, completely satiated. Dan thought he must have passed out because what felt like seconds later Luke was hovering over him, and stretched out expectantly.</p><p class="p3">“The bathroom is amazing! Come and see…” Dan smiled as he followed Luke into the luxurious space, complete with the biggest shower he had ever seen, bigger even than his double in his new house.</p><p class="p3">“Shame there is no tub though, what if people want to relax?”</p><p class="p3">“There is a pool and jacuzzi, on the roof…” Dan mentioned and before he could catch his breath Luke led him back to the bedroom and threw his clothes at him.</p><p class="p3">They looked at each other as the elevator rose up to the roof, suddenly shy and Dan wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Neither of them had trunks and he wasn’t about to skinny dip in a public pool! Luke made his way straight to the windows, and gasped in awe at the fantastic view. He pointed to the CN Tower and Dan nodded, proud of his home city, it was an amazing sight and one he never tired of, even though he had grown up with it.</p><p class="p3">“So, you coming in?!” Luke whispered into Dan’s ear as he started to remove his shirt, which was another button up coincidentally.</p><p class="p3">“Do you have any idea what chlorine does to your clothes?! It breaks down the fibres and makes them fall apart, as well as blocking up all the filter systems!” </p><p class="p3">“Wow, ok, we’ll just sit and admire the view then… perhaps dip our toes?” He smirked and Dan felt awkward again, and wished he didn’t care so much about such menial things; worrying that he had ruined their seductive mood.</p><p class="p3">Luke changed tack in an instant and took Dan’s hand and led him back to the windows and crowded him up against the glass. Neither of them said anything and Dan was thrilled Luke didn’t call him out on his eccentricities. The mood turned seductive, almost romantic with the Toronto night skyline behind them and Luke started kissing Dan on every inch of skin he could reach.</p><p class="p3">“You’re so damn sexy, and very kissable. Thank you so much for a wonderful evening, I, I really like you Dan.” Luke kissed him soundly on the lips and Dan was grateful for not having to come up with an answer straight away. He really liked Luke too, but it felt far too soon to say so, he had learnt that lesson at least but now Luke had said it, he felt it was ok to return the sentiment.</p><p class="p3">“I really like you too Luke.” Luke kissed him again and this time Dan searched his mouth with his tongue, it all felt good, too good.</p><p class="p3">They ventured outside briefly and concluded it was far too cold to stay there for more than a few seconds and Luke suggested they make their way back to their room. On their way back down Dan stared at Luke, trying to search his face for teasing but couldn’t see any, sure this was some kind of joke. Not once in his life had he felt like this, maybe this time it was genuine.</p><p class="p3">They reached their room and the earlier lust had vanished, they seemed to have moved past frantic sex and onto something more loving. Luke once again started to remove his shirt, and Dan faltered, they were looking at each other more intently this time and he suddenly felt self conscious.</p><p class="p3">“Dan?” He was shaken out of his worry spiral and shimmied out of his jeans and sweater, David’s cheetah sweater, that he had kept from set.</p><p class="p3">They finished undressing each other and kissed all available skin, slower and more delicately than before, Dan could see where he had marked Luke’s fair skin earlier on and guiltily kissed at the bruises. They slowly fell back against the sheets and Dan kissed his way down Luke’s well defined abs, a little jealous of the firm muscles and found his way to his happy trail. He continued to kiss, nip and lick at his groin and was pleased to find Luke erect and ready for action once more. Without a second thought he took the entirety of Luke’s cock into his mouth and flattened his tongue along the underside, starting to pump up and down.</p><p class="p3">Luke was in a state of bliss, he could not remember the last time someone had given him a blow job, especially not one as languid and perfect as this one. Dan just seemed to know exactly what made him squirm, the right pressure, licking all the way from root to tip before plunging back down it was intoxicating! He had his hands buried deep into Dan’s hair and tugged slightly, the universal signal of warning. Dan felt the tug and hollowed out his cheeks, ready and wanting for Luke’s release.</p><p class="p3">“Wow, Dan, wow, can I kiss you?” Dan almost laughed and kissed Luke thoroughly, who seemed adamant to taste himself on Dan’s tongue.</p><p class="p3">Luke seemed determined to repay the favour and Dan felt himself guided onto his back and Luke on top of him, and very quickly he was reaching the dizzying heights of an orgasm. It was hot, seriously hot but at the same time, romantic? Once both fully satisfied Dan laid awkwardly on the bed, desperate to cuddle but not sure if that was what Luke wanted to.</p><p class="p3">“Come here.” Luke opened up his arm and Dan moved gently to rest his head against Luke’s chest, beaming on the inside, a wry smile upon his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>